


All Mine

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur is paranoid over Hiccup, he believes Hiccup needs to re-learn who his master is. Hiccup isn't in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> >Lays on floor.

Dagur was furious, the rage building in him felt like sickness, like bile. Rising in his throat and burning the pit of his stomach in the most horrid ways. He needed Hiccup and he needed that scrawny little freckled brunette now.   
But the boy was probably still on Berk, not to come visit him until late tonight. He allowed Hiccup to remain on Berk instead of becoming his permanent bed-mate here on Bersker. For him to grow to power and eventually become leader of his own tribe. Then the two would take over all of the Islands together. But Hiccup wasn’t here right now, he needed to be. That was frustrating. The frustration made Dagur angrier and he needed to do something, he needed to clear his mind. He’d deal with Hiccup later.

The berserker chief had decided to go hunting, with only a few domesticated hunting wolves to accompany him. He set out for the thick harsh forests on Berserk and came back later at sunset bloody with a young dead Gronckle as a trophy. Leaving the body to be sorted out later, Dagur returned to his home, he sat in the central room next to the hearth and warmed himself. Taking off most of his armour and helmet Dagur was left in his leggings and tanned leather shirt. 

 

It had gotten later in the night and Dagur had put his younger sister to bed after making her dinner and cleaning most of the blood off himself.   
There is a light knock on the door and it slowly opens to reveal the small Hooligan Heir the Berserker Cheif has been waiting for. Without giving Hiccup a greeting or letting the boy give one Dagur slammed in to him, forcing him against the door with a sharp gasp of surprise.

“Hello Hiccup.” Dagur breathed sharply.

“D-Dagur,” Hiccup sighed, struggling a bit under Dagur’s force.

“Earlier this morning, when you and a few of your stupid dragon riding friends came patrolling around, I saw you getting pretty close with that guy. That blonde with the dreadlocks? Yeah I saw you and him, flying, sharing a dragon. And you know what I also heard Hiccup, that that Astrid girl is pining after you. What is it Hiccup, got a thing for blondes?” Dagur hissed in Hiccup’s face. He was oozing with anger, he had seen Hiccup patrolling with Tuffnut on his Nightfury and immediately thought the worst of the situation.

 

“What, Dagur, come on. I’m not like that at all, and the thing with Tuffnut, I can explain that easily.” Hiccup sputter in shock.

“No need Hiccup, I’ll just have to show you who’s your master. Something I thought you knew.” The dark ginger growled in Hiccup’s ear. “W-wait Dagur no.” It was futile to try to stop Dagur as he gripped at the viking’s fur vest and yanked it off of his body. Dagur grabbed at Hiccup’s green tunic and effortless ripped the laces, ripping the tunic and pulling it down to barely keep on Hiccup’s shoulders.  
Hiccup pushed and Dagur grabbed him by the back of his hair, earning a squeak from the timid boy. Dagur knew how much Hiccup loved that.

“I am the only one allowed to mark you.” He growled possessively in his low only for the bedroom dominate voice that just gets Hiccup melting in his hands. The ginger examined the boy’s neck and shoulders looking for any marks.

“Dagur stop it!” Hiccup pushed the bigger male off of him when he felt Dagur loosen his grip on his hair. “You should know I would never do anything like that! I’m insulted you would think that!” When Dagur pushed back on Hiccup he recoiled the best he could and said. “I don’t want this right now.” Looking away from Dagur.

He does.

Say all the words you want Hiccup but I can see it in your face that you want this. Those emerald dilated eyes and that growing blush is all the proof Dagur needs.

Dagur forced Hiccup back but Hiccup didn’t give up and using all his weight (which was barely ninety pounds) against the Berserker, he kicked with his metal leg but missed and only staggered himself forward. Dagur gave a growl and griped Hiccup at his exposed shoulders, digging his nails in to the boy. He stumbled and pushed Hiccup down to the floor, front side against the cold wooden floors of Dagur’s home. He let out a harsh gasp at the impact and then the added weight of the bigger male forced the air from his lounges. Dagur whispered hotly in Hiccup’s ear. “You’re mine.” Before biting the back of his neck much harder than his usual love bites. Hiccup let out a loud whine at the pain of it, the sound drifted to a low whimper with an occasional gasp as Dagur lightened and started to suck. The blood was pumping through the young chief’s veins, this was exhilarating, he waited for this. The moment he could sink his teeth into the flesh of his little lover and mark him again.

Dagur stopped and lifted his mouth when he felt the bitter taste of what may be blood on his teeth. When he examined Hiccup’s nape he saw the startings of an already dark bruise and the sharp indents of his teeth. There was in fact a small trickle of blood forming from one of the indents. He smiled darkly.

The chief could feel Hiccup already starting to submit under him, the scrambles and protesting faded to light whines and little pleasure caused tremors. Just like Hiccup always does. It was a squirmy little thing and Dagur loved it. “Get up for me Hiccup.” Dagur commanded in Hiccup’s ear. He could feel the boy under him shudder just from the voice. Dagur lifted himself off of Hiccup and when he didn’t immediately get up, Dagur grabbed him by the tunic and pulled him up on to his feet. He made his way to the stairs and up in to his bedroom.

Locking the door and throwing Hiccup on the bed he commanded. “Don’t move or I’m adding twenty more to your punishment.” He watched the blood rush to Hiccup’s face at that. Hiccup knew exactly what Dagur meant by that and Dagur chuckled. The boy had a thing chastisement in the bedroom, Dagur had found out one night and has been playing with the fact ever since. He knew it embarrassed the viking so he never admitted to wanting more but Dagur knew he did, he’ll get him to beg for it soon enough.

Opening his wardrobe and searching in the lower compartment he took out a few of the fun things he keeps for himself and Hiccup. Just thinking about the way Hiccup shutters and moans excited Dagur.“Good boy.” He breathed when he turned around to see Hiccup still sitting there on the fur lined bed, hands fisted in the furs and looking at his feet. He was waiting for me, what a good boy, he’ll love what I have planned for tonight.

He looked down at Hiccup holding a thick leather collar in his hands, something he and Hiccup had fashioned in the forge. All that leather and those straps to keep him in check on that beast, why not use them to keep him in check in the bedroom? Hiccup didn’t move when Dagur got closer. Dagur gave a growl of frustration. “Show me your neck, now.” He added. Hiccup hesitated but he lifted his head to allow Dagur to collar him. “Looking more and more like my pet every moment. You’re mine Hiccup, you should know this, you’ve surrendered yourself to me time and time again.” He grinned and for an added touch gave a nice yank on Hiccup’s collar, earning him a yelp.

Dagur ripped the remaining mess of green tunic off of Hiccup’s body, earning a slight protest from Hiccup he corrected him with a smooth order to not move. Getting the ties he had brought out he ordered Hiccup to present his wrists and he did so. Binding Hiccup’s wrists together in front of his now exposed chest.

“Gods Hiccup you look so beautiful already.” Dagur cooed, starting to forget all the anger he had earlier and give in to the enjoyment of this time he had. Hiccup in binds was a beautiful sight. Dagur stepped on to the bed with a knee and pushed Hiccup on to his back, moving his bound wrists over his head. “Better be quiet Hiccup, my sister is asleep in the other room. I know how hard that is for you to do, being so loud.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that sass.” He growled, using his ‘dom voice’. Hiccup guaranteed was to shiver at that every time. I knew he wanted this. Was Dagur’s reasoning. He gripped Hiccup’s hair with one hand and lowered himself to lay a hard kiss on him. The kisses where barely returned and when he Dagur tried to gain entrance to the inside of the brunette’s mouth he was denied. “Open your mouth.” He commanded after a few more moments of trying, and felt the shiver that came with it. Hiccup rejected the command. Dagur griped harder and growled. “I said open your mouth.” When Hiccup didn’t obey Dagur smiled. “You must want your punishment first then, you vile thing?”

Dagur grabbed the other boy and swung him around, pulling him over his lap. “Hey hey hey,” Hiccup repeated, sprawled out in Dagur’s lap. “You really are a dirty boy aren’t you Hiccup? You don’t even want kisses, you just want the pain, eh?” He gave first slap against Hiccup’s pants. He had failed at suppressing the yelp. “Jolly for punishment?” Another. “Need to be taught who’s in charge?” Another slap followed by a few more. Dagur felt Hiccup again go from squirming in protest to submitting, he knew he was trying to suppress his noises. He was doing a decent job Dagur would give him that, considering the force Dagur is putting into these slaps. Dagur wasn’t exactly keeping count of how many times he spanked Hiccup but after a while Hiccup’s noises turned in to soft moans and he could feel the heat coming from his pants. That only made him focus on his own arousal, this was definitely getting the Berserker hard.

He gave the shuddering boy a few more harsh slaps on his rear until he decided he was ready to do something else. Hiccup hadn’t begged during the spanking this time, but he was bound to some time. Dagur wanted to hear those words spill from that mouth in a heat of pure passion. Have Hiccup submit and admit whom his master was. Ah yes that would be nice.

Dagur griped Hiccup by his collar with one hand and use the other to hoist him up, he was shivering and sweat dripped from his flushed face. “Are you going to listen to me now?” Smooth dominance dripped from his voice.

Hiccup may have nodded but it didn’t matter Dagur could feel the complete defeat, the brunette falling into submission.

Dagur pulled off his shirt and fell on the bed and pulled Hiccup over him, his wrists still tied so it was an awkward position. Hiccup had to some-what wrap his arms around Dagur’s neck. Dagur yanking on Hiccup’s hair he pulled him down for more kisses and forced his way in to Hiccup’s mouth, successfully this time. Trashing his tongue around in Hiccup’s, letting it wrap around and explore his mouth. One hand griping Hiccup’s hair the other slipping in to Hiccup’s pants to grip his still stinging rear, Hiccup hissed at the contact and used more teeth than tongue, earning him a harsh grip that produced a whine. The other just sneered and pushed his way back in, rubbing and scraping his nails on Hiccup’s still stinging rear from that harsh spanking.

“Put that mouth of yours to good use.” Dagur ordered which at this angle meant he wanted Hiccup lavish his neck and chest with attention. Hiccup was slow to action but the slap to his already red ass inspired him to get to work. Dagur let out a pleased sigh when Hiccup worked his mouth over his skin. Licking and kissing and sucking, but not biting, not marking, he wasn’t allowed that right now. Griping his hair harder he encouraged Hiccup to continue to work that lovely mouth over his chest. His hot tongue licking along his collar bone and laying on attention, felt good, but the heat in Dagur’s pants wanted more. He soon easily slid Hiccup’s pants off pulling them down to his knees.

“Get up.” He ordered. Hiccup tried his best to get up but in the awkward position he was in, it was difficult to do so with his hands bound but Dagur helped by pushing the younger viking up and off of him roughly. The Berserker got off the bed and grabbed the bottle of oil he kept with his ‘toys’ and brought that over. He slid Hiccup’s trousers off and then his undergarments, leaving the freckled boy completely exposed and bound. “On your hands and knees, now.” Hiccup did just that, resting on his wrists and elbows with his ass in the air. The complete submission just stirred Dagur’s arousal. Coating his fingers in the oil he placed on hand on Hiccup’s flushed backside and with he other he found his entrance and not so slowly pushed his way in. The boy let out a loud whine at the sudden pain.

“Ah, you’re tight Hiccup, haven’t been playing with yourself much eh?” He smirked and pushed harder in until he nearly brushed Hiccup’s prostate. Purposely avoiding it. No Dagur was the master, Hiccup only got to feel that good when Dagur wanted him to, and he still had to learn his place again this time. Dagur kept working Hiccup wider and wider until he had three fingers in him. “You’re ready.” He breathed to himself.

Stripping himself completely Dagur slicked himself and got in position, up right on his knees, nearly pressing himself in to Hiccup.

“Beg for it.” Hiccup didn’t make a sound until Dagur slapped his ass hard and yelled. “Beg like the little bitch you are!” Hiccup still didn’t do it. Dagur wants to hear those noises, he wants Hiccup to beg like he means it, he wants his shaky little lover to beg and moan and loose himself in pleasure all because of him. But he isn’t, he is being very disobedient. He must really need to be shown who’s boss tonight. Dagur could really get in to this game, he thought darkly. Pushing himself on to Hiccup he griped the leather collar he was wearing and pulled on it, choking the boy. Hiccup gasped. After a few moments that seemed much longer than they where Dagur lightened up on the collar.

“Beg.”

“…P-please…”

“You can beg better than that. Submit and beg to your master.”

“…” Hiccup stalled then quietly started. “Please m-master, please show me who I belong too,” Dagur hummed in approval, tugging on the collar for more. “Make me yours, please, you’re my master!” That was it. That was what Dagur wanted. Gods it felt good. Hiccup was his and only his. Dagur aligned himself and pushed in without warning, Hiccup screamed as Dagur pushed further, falling off his elbows his face pressed into the bed. Dagur just moaned at the beautiful tightness and pressure there was around his cock. Gods Hiccup was the best.

Dagur held Hiccup up with one hand and pulled on the collar with the other. Biting into the back of Hiccup’s neck with every thrust. You’re mine, you’re mine. He thought leaving marks in all manners along the smaller male.

Pushing in and pulled out, slamming hard in to Hiccup with his throbbing length. Hitting right at that one special spot inside, causing all kinds of moans and whines to escape from the writhing boy.

“You’re my bitch Hiccup! Moan for me!” He called in the heat of the moment. The thrusts got more desperate and much faster as Dagur started to loose himself. He had moved his hand from griping Hiccup’s hip to hastily stroking him. He could feel the tremors in the smaller’s legs and the heavy breathes and whines that escaped him.

“D-don’t you dare come before me Hiccup!”

Which was just a warning because Dagur would probably get himself closer to orgasm soon enough. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach burn hotter and his body was tingling with pleasure. His movements where erratic, he was pulling too hard on Hiccup’s collar and biting too hard on his neck but he didn’t care, he was in charge and he was the master. The Berserker Chief could do whatever he wanted. Just a bit longer and he would be close. The heat was increasing and the feeling was becoming more intense.

He was going to come, he could feel the surge of pleasure build and then run through him. He shuddered and released hard into Hiccup with a loud howl and a penetrating bite on the back of the boy’s shoulder. As he rode out his orgasm Dagur lightened on Hiccup’s collar and heard the boy gasp for air, slowed his speed on stroking Hiccup but then started again whispering for Hiccup to come in his shaky voice. Hiccup didn’t release right away but was soon brought to orgasm at the force of Dagur’s hand, he let out a scream that sounded more painful then pleasurable, and released on to the bed sheets. Dagur pulled out and collapsed on the bed.

After catching his breath and marveling in his wonderful orgasm Dagur pulled himself up to take a look at his lover. He was lying on his front, bruises and teethmarks (some bleeding) peppered his neck and shoulders, completely flushed over, bound and collared, shuddering with pleasure from his orgasm.

Gods it was beautiful. And all his.

Dagur untied Hiccup’s wrists and took off the collar. A dark necklace of a bruise circled Hiccup’s thin neck. The boy looked so good marked.

Dagur pulled Hiccup in and covered them both with the furs. He hummed in delight. “All mine…” He mumbled. “You’re all mine Hiccup.” The Berserker drifted to sleep in a blissful post-orgasmic state.

Hiccup didn’t fall asleep that easily that night.


End file.
